Pleasure And Pain
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Set after the Payback Pay Per View, Seth is tending to Roman's wounds. Sometimes a little pain can lead to a little more pleasure. One-shot!


******I do not own anything. **This is a work of complete fiction.** As for the characters mentioned, this story does not depict their own personal feelings, thoughts, or ideas. Each character belongs to their rightful owners; themselves and the WWE******

**Note: Hey guys! This is my surprise for you! This little thing is to celebrate 1 year of being back from a near 2 year hiatus. (Well, 1 year 1 day). I can't believe it's already been a year. In that year I've written 2 full length chaptered fics, 1 short fic, and 7 one shots. I also have over half of my 3rd full length fic that I'm working on. That's a lot for me! Haha. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that's been here with me the last year and even before the long break. Thank you guys! I hope you enjoy this little thing. *hugs* -JJ**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pleasure And Pain<strong>_

Roman laid still on the bed, teeth bared and jaw tight as he hissed out with every single touch to his back. "Fucking hurts," he muttered, eyes closed, wincing with the soft touch of fingertips he felt on him.

A soft smile was on the other man's lips, his index and middle finger dipping back into the small tub of salve he was holding in his left hand. "You're the one that agreed to it," he murmured softly, also sore from the crazy night. "You sure you're gonna be okay for tomorrow?"

Roman hummed out his response, eyes fluttering open just as felt the cool salve on another welt. He gasped, hiding his face in the pillow as his cheeks flushed as his body hummed with delicious zings of pain that were quickly numbed by Seth's fingers. He felt his arousal growing between his legs, quickly becoming uncomfortable under him.

Seth smiled, watching Roman as he eased around on the bed, his body refusing to sit still while he was on his belly. "Something wrong?" he asked, running his finger over a thicker mark just a little harder, listening as the bigger man gasped out.

"No, I'm fine," Roman answered, his back arching in towards the mattress. "I'm fine." He bit back a heavy groan, Seth's entire hand running over his back, fingernails digging into the welted marks just slightly as they passed.

"You sure?" Seth breathed, setting the salve on the side table and straddling Roman's hips. He pushed down on the other man's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of his boyfriend's neck. "Babe?"

"I'm sure," Roman mumbled from the pillow, eyes squeezed shut. He wasn't about to let Seth know that the pain was doing more than hurting him. He whimpered, Seth's lips parting a sucking a small bit of bronze skin into the hot mouth, sharp teeth lightly sinking into him. "Seth…." It was a throaty, _needy _breath.

Seth smirked as he pulled back, nipping at Roman's ear. "I think you're lying," he hissed, biting down on the lower lobe of Roman's ear, listening to the other male yelp out and squirm a little harder into the mattress. "Are you?"

Roman whimpered, shaking his head. He felt like he was about to chew his lower lip off at the way the pain bubbled and eased over him with a wave of pleasure following close behind. "Seth," he warned, his voice far from convincing for the other man to let up on him.

Seth smirked, winding a hand in Roman's long hair and yanking him back so his neck arched uncomfortably. "How many times do I have to tell you that's not how you address me," he whispered harshly, his lips right against Roman's ear, causing the other man to shiver under him. "Keep it up and I'm going to have to punish you."

Roman felt his chest heat up before it spiraled down to the pit of his stomach and shot right to his already aching cock. "Yes sir," he murmured, wincing as Seth tugged a little harder on his hair.

Seth smiled, leaning in and pressed a gentle kiss to Roman's cheek. "You up for this tonight?" he asked gently, releasing Roman's hair and letting him relax back into the pillows. His finger tips trailed down Roman's neck, over the still angry looking marks on his back. He knew it was going to look even worse the next night, with how the storyline was planned out. He would understand completely if Roman didn't want to have fun with him, at least not like that tonight.

Roman smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "You can't get me riled up and then take it back," he said huskily, the lust already showing in his eyes. His smirk faded into a soft smile, watching as brown eyes returned his loving stare.

Seth leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Roman's lips, his bare chest flat against the slick back. He knew the heat from his skin was probably irritating the already enflamed welts, but he found it hard to let that bother him with the way Roman was squirming under him.

They didn't indulge in this kind of play often, but every once in a while, when the mood was just right, it just seemed like the perfect thing to do, and right now, it was a prime opportunity to indulge Seth's more dominate side.

Roman pushed up into Seth, grinding his ass back on the already hard cock. "Already hard for me sir," he murmured, Seth jerking back after he'd nipped the sweet lower lip with his teeth. "I don't think you could hold back if you wanted."

Seth smirked, thinking that Roman played his role so well. "Smart mouthing already?" he asked, sitting up. "I can't have that." He pushed Roman down further into the pillows by rest his palm right in the middle of Roman's shoulder blades. He reached for the buckle of his belt before he slid it through the loops and off of him. Grabbing both ends he released Roman. "Don't you move. This is for your mouth." He shifted off of Roman, holding the belt tight as he brought it down on Roman's lower back.

Roman hissed, the crack of the belt echoing in the room. It wasn't a hard smack, hell it barely touched him, but he would save face and act like it hurt, knowing if he didn't Seth wouldn't have as much fun.

The next crack was louder, this one stinging as it hit the middle of Roman's back. Roman grunted, the pain bringing just as much pleasure to him. He arched down into the bed, biting his lower lip once again to keep his voice low. He felt the next one and he let out a yelp, the belt catching one of the bigger welts.

Seth stopped, waiting, ready for Roman to tell him to stop. He'd been careful to avoid the already angry marks on Roman's back, but his belt wasn't that thin and there were so many welts from the kendo stick. He bit his lower lip, watching as his own marks eased up on Roman's bronze skin. "Ro," he breathed, reaching down and adjusting himself to be a little more comfortable in his jeans.

"Sir," Roman whimpered, his stinging back the source of his pleasure now. He was ready for more punishment, anything that Seth was willing to give him. "Please."

Seth smiled, breathing in a deep breath. "Please what?" he asked, his voice growing lower, softer as he eased onto the bed, his hand once again in the long hair. "Tell me what you want."

Roman whimpered, his neck arching back, as Seth planted a firm, but rough kiss to his lips, teeth scraping against his already abused lower lip. "Anything," he nearly begged, his body turning to show his very evident arousal in his sweat pants.

Seth smirked, folding his belt once again. He tapped it lightly against the straining arousal, watching as Roman's eyes closed. He lifted the belt up higher, slapping the thickly folded leather down on a thigh. "Open them," he snapped, his voice deep, commanding. He slapped the other thigh when Roman didn't follow his instruction fast enough. "You're doing this on purpose."

Roman smirked, shrugging. "Maybe," he answered, pausing for a moment before he added, "Sir." He felt the belt slap against his clothed thigh again, this time with a significant amount of force. This time he actually jerked, the pain blossoming warmly on his skin before it pulsed out and made his cock throb. In short, yes, he was doing it on purpose. He knew if he got Seth riled up enough, it would be even better on his end.

Seth's lips curled up into an irritated snarl as he brought the belt down across Roman's stomach, his chest, an arm, over and over again. His hits weren't hard but they were far from gentle. And while they didn't hurt they stung, seriously stung. He raised his belt once more, dragging the edge against Roman's chest before tipping the other man's chin up. "Undress." It was simple, and it left no room for Roman to argue.

Roman shivered, slowly reaching for his sweatpants. His thumbs hooked into the waistband before he eased them down his thighs, his hard cock springing forward. He didn't look away from Seth's lust filled eyes. He swallowed hard as he kicked them off and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sir," he murmured, keeping his hands fisted at his hips. "Let me undress you too."

Seth smirked, shaking his head. "On your knees," he commanded, dropping the belt to the floor. He watched as Roman kneeled in front of him, hands on his thighs, waiting for instruction, the erection jutting from him, begging for some sort of attention. "Undo them."

Roman's hands moved up, Seth slapping them away. He looked up curiously, confused with what Seth wanted. "Sir?"

"With your mouth," Seth went on, looking down with a delightful little smile on his lips. "No hands Roman." He grabbed Roman's chin, leading him to the crotch of his pants before letting go. He sucked in a breath, Roman's lips pressing a kiss to the skin just above the waistband of his jeans. He watched as Roman's teeth sunk into the front lap of the jeans, tugging it to the side to pull it free from the button.

Roman smirked, his grey eyes still very much defiant. He snuck his tongue from his mouth and ran it over the hardness in Seth's jeans. He felt a jerk on his hair, his eyes meeting Seth's darkened ones. He didn't speak, the fist tightening in his hair, warning him to take his orders. He lowered his eyes, nudging the flap of material to the side so his teeth could grab the metal zipper. He tugged it down, stopping half way. He pulled back just enough to lick his lips before he grabbed it again and continued what he was supposed to be doing. He sat back, waiting for his next instruction.

Seth felt his heart pounding, his cock throbbing in his boxer briefs. "You look so good on your knees," he murmured, shuffling his jeans down his legs before they were in a pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, swallowing hard. He pulled Roman closer to him by his hair, Roman's lips instantly parting and wrapping around the struggling flesh, the cotton barrier the only thing separating them. He gasped, Roman's hot mouth radiating through. "Yes."

Roman closed his eyes, his hands once again in fists on his thighs as his mouth wrapped around the base of Seth's cock, hating that there was the fabric between them. "Please sir," he murmured against the throbbing flesh. He knew Seth wanted, _needed,_ more than his mouth. "Let me taste you please."

Seth nodded, watching as Roman's hands instantly shot up to his hips, tugging at the black material. As much as he wanted to tug on Roman's long hair, telling him to do it with his mouth as well, he couldn't ignore how his body was already humming with arousal. He did jerk Roman's head back when he tried to take him into his mouth. "No!" he growled, hearing the whine in Roman's throat. "Get on the bed."

Roman did as told, laying on his back. He watched as Seth straddled his chest, resting the tip of the already leaking cock against his lips. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to take Seth in his mouth and give him as much pleasure as he could. His eyes raked over Seth's naked form, enjoying the dark hair that was neatly kept above his beautiful cock, the thin trail on his belly that was always teasing him when he saw Seth shirtless. He really enjoyed the sparse hair on Seth's chest, finding it really suited him. He waited, watching as Seth smirked down at him. He was about to give in and break command.

"Open your mouth," Seth whispered, running his fingers on the smooth cheek. He bit his lower lip, easing the head into Roman's mouth. "Yeah, just like that baby." He groaned, the hot tongue sliding against the underside of the head as the hot heat of Roman's mouth enveloped the entire crown. "Fuck yes."

Roman smirked as he swallowed more of Seth down. He knew he had to be careful. He normally could make Seth come within mere minutes with just his mouth, but he knew that wasn't what Seth wanted tonight. He rested a hand on Seth's hip, the other sliding up to rest on a thigh. His own arousal was resting heavily against his belly, already leaking with precum. He eased more of Seth into his mouth, watching as the other man threw his head back and shoved the entire thing in. He tried not to gag at the sudden intrusion, his eyes watering as he forced his throat to relax and take all of Seth in.

"Yeah, just like that," he encouraged, glancing down at Roman, finding that the sight of just seeing Roman's mouth around his cock so obscenely was about to finish him off. "Fuck you look so good with my cock in your mouth." He pushed forward a little more before he pulled back, easing a hand into Roman's hair. He pulled out until only the head was in Roman's mouth before he pushed back inside, gasping at the perfect suction.

Roman's eyes refused to close as he watched Seth's face contort in pleasure, the hand tightening in his hair. His back was screaming at him, the pain starting to outweigh the pleasure. He shifted uncomfortably, the motion not going unnoticed by his lover.

Seth eased up on Roman, pulling back completely. His mouth met Roman's roughly, his other hand winding in the dark hair as his tongue invaded Roman's. He took control, leading the kiss, forcing Roman to keep up with him. He groaned when he felt Roman's hands slide up to cup his face. Even when he was so rough, Roman knew how to keep him grounded, the soft touches the perfect compliment.

Roman felt Seth pull away and he whimpered losing those lips on his. He wasn't left along long, Seth tugging at his arm to sit up. He did so, resting his hands on Seth's hips as he stood infront of him. "Sir?" he questioned, licking his lips, wanting nothing more than to take Seth in his mouth again.

Seth shook his head, swallowing hard. "Turn over, hands and knees on the bed," he said, his voice growing shaky. He knew it wouldn't be long before he wanted so much more than what was going on, but he had to build up to it, had to get Roman just as undone as he was. He watched as Roman maneuvered himself onto the bed, hands and knees with his back straight.

Roman groaned when he felt rough hands on his hips, fingernails digging into his skin as they trailed down over the plump cheeks of his ass, leaving red, burning rails in their wake. He hissed, the pain rewarded with lips, soft, gentle lips pressing kiss after kiss to the backs of his thighs, slowly starting their way upwards.

"I'm going to get you nice and wet," Seth breathed, pushing Roman's knees apart, his hands resting on the beautiful bronze mounds. He spread them just enough to see the nestled bud there. He leaned in, giving a short, experimental lick.

Roman let out a loud groan, nearly biting his lower lip off. It wasn't often that Seth indulged him with this. Actually, this was rare, so rare in fact that he could count how many times Seth had done to him on one hand in the entire two year relationship. He felt the prodding tongue against him, pushing into him. He tried to stay loose, relaxed at the hot tool got him nice and wet, pushing into him.

Seth felt Roman start to shake against him and he couldn't help but feel a little bubble of pride blossom in his chest. He loved giving Roman this kind of pleasure. One hand moved up to massage the heavy balls, his tongue pushing fully into Roman's tight body, a loud, almost strangled moan filling the air.

Roman couldn't stop the moans pouring from his throat, wanting nothing more than for Seth to grab his aching cock and stroke him. His face pushed into the blankets, his teeth sinking into them just as tightly as his fingers currently were. He knew he'd be begging if he wasn't careful and if he didn't busy his fingers, his hands would try and stray downwards.

Seth pulled back, Roman's hips following, almost wiggling to keep him. He smirked, slapping the firm cheek with one hand. "Now now, so impatient," he teased, reaching into the bedside table for the tube he knew Roman had stashed away in their after their afternoon romp. He pulled it out and shit the drawer, squeezing a little on his first two fingers before circling the wet entrance.

Roman groaned, pushing back onto those teasing fingers, wishing that Seth would give him what he wanted, what he was craving. He whined in his throat, the feel of only one digit wiggling against his tight pucker. "Please sir, please."

"Please huh?" Seth gasped, finding his resolve hard to keep. He just wanted to give in. "Are you that hungry for my cock?" He heard Roman's groan and he knew. He knew Roman wanted so much more than his single finger that was finally worming its way inside. "Say it, tell me how much you want me."

Roman felt his cheeks flare up. Never had Seth gotten this cocky during their play. He was almost shocked, but too turned on to ignore it. "I need you," he started, finding his voice continued to sound like a whine. "I want you inside me sir, fucking me. I need your cock."

Seth thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest, his brows already arching upwards in surprise. He didn't expect Roman to answer him. He couldn't help but smile, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Roman's neck. "Soon," he promised, pulling his finger back and easing another one in. He felt Roman's walls tighten around him, teasing him with what was to come.

Roman whimpered, Seth twisting around inside of him, purposely avoiding hitting that one perfect spot inside him. "Sir!" he whined, arching his back as Seth barely touched the bundle of nerves inside him.

"Say it," Seth pushed, wanting to hear that last name out of Roman's mouth. He knew he had to earn it from the other man's lips, and he'd do anything to get it. He tapped the smooth bundle lightly, listening to Roman's gasping breaths. "Say it."

"Master," Roman finally whimpered, giving in and giving Seth what he wanted. He knew he could keep up a little longer, but he didn't want the torture. He knew if he didn't give in Seth would only continue to keep from giving him that pleasure.

"Good boy," Seth murmured, pressing against the sensitive spot, earning a deep howl of pleasure. He smirked, easing a third finger inside of Roman. He kissed along the backs or Roman's shoulders, easing down until he reached the wide hips. "You're going to ride me."

Roman nodded, turning and kissing Seth's lips. He eased Seth up onto the bed and positioned him perfectly with his head on the pillows. Even in the role of sub, he knew exactly how Seth liked to be handled. Even if Seth refused to admit it, Roman knew that Seth liked his strength.

Seth rested his hands on Roman's hips as he straddled him. "Lube me up," he instructed, watching as Roman took the almost forgotten bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on him. "Good, now ease down."

Roman did as he was told and lined him and Seth up before he slowly eased down on the thick, rigid flesh. He hissed, the initial burn overwhelming. It shot through him like wildfire, setting every nerve ablaze with pleasure. His hips lowered, bringing him and Seth flush together, the hot tool already throbbing inside him.

Seth's eyes were rolled into the back of his head as his toes curled. Fuck Roman was so tight around him, sucking him even further inside. "Yeah, ride me babe," he murmured, his hands resting lightly on Roman's hips, heavy hands resting against his chest. He finally focused on Roman and his moving body, finding it nearly impossible to look away from the beautiful sight of his boyfriend riding him.

Roman groaned, his head thrown back, eyes closed as he enjoyed just how Seth was moving inside him. He eased up and pushed back down, his boy sucking Seth in deeper and deeper. He only wished that Seth would take him in his hand and give him just as much pleasure as he was giving Seth. "Master, please, I need your hand."

Seth smirked, shaking his head, his hands grabbing at Roman's waist a little harder. "No, you're going to cum from just my cock tonight," he grunted, allowing Roman to rock against him a little more. "Lay on the fucking bed."

Roman whimpered, doing as he was told, ass in the air. He let out a squeak once a slap was delivered to his ass. He looked over his shoulder, almost bewildered. He looked over Seth's chuckling face. He was just about to break character when Seth smiled and pushing his hip to the side, showing he wanted him on his back.

Seth couldn't help but chuckle, watching as Roman laid on his back in the middle of the bed, a pillow under his hips to help raise him up. He maneuvered himself between Roman's legs, grinding their cocks together as he leaned over and pushed a gentle kiss to Roman's lips.

Grey eyes shot open as Seth eased back into him. He let out a moan, his arms wrapping around Seth, pulling him closer. He felt Seth's hands grab his, their fingers lacing before they were forced above his head, their lips refusing. He groaned, his hips pushing back into Seth with each thrust, he wanted, needed so much more. He let out a frustrated groan.

Seth smirked into the kisses, his tongue battling against Roman's as he repositioned himself to run right into Roman's sweet spot over and over again. He was determined to give Roman an orgasm with only his cock. He'd only been able to do it a few times in the past and he wanted to do it again.

Roman felt Seth's thrusts growing wilder, his rhythm breaking and their hips crashing together over and over again at a frantic pace. "Seth," he gasped, pulling free from Seth's lips. "Please, I don't think I can tonight." He was begging for Seth to touch him. He could feel his belly tightening, his balls drawing up into him, but he just couldn't move over the edge. He was on the cusp and he knew it would only take a few strokes and he'd be falling over the edge. He just needed Seth's help, Seth's hand on him.

Seth whined, nodding. He too was there on the edge and he wanted to feel Roman cum. One hand left Roman's, darting between them and taking up the rock hard flesh, squeezing the base before he eased up with feather light touches.

Roman was growing frustrated, his head thrown back as he howled out. "Please, I'll do anything, just please fucking do it!" he begged, his eyes meeting Seth's brown ones. "Please Master."

Seth felt his stomach turn over, his heart pound at the way that word sounded on Roman's lips. "Fuck Ro," he groaned, smashing their lips together as he grasped Roman's cock firmly and started to stroke him in time to his rapid thrusts. He felt Roman tighten up, his cock throb in his hand before he was rewarded with a loud moan and the heat of Roman's release on him. He smirked, thinking that he'd almost made it with just his cock.

Roman's body spasmed around Seth's cock, his eyes rolling back in his head at the strength and intensity of his orgasm. "Fuck Seth!" he howled, his hand tightening around Seth's. He was breathing hard, Seth's body stilling over him, his orgasm sucking Seth's free. He couldn't help but whimper at the way Seth's cock throbbed inside him, his hot cum filling him to the brim.

Roman's name was riding high on Seth's loud groan, as he relaxed against his lover's chest. "Fuck," he murmured, smiling as he pulled back and out of Roman. "You're the fucking best, you know that?"

Roman chuckled, pulling his hand from Seth's and running it through the messy two toned locks. "Just for you babe," he answered, shifting uncomfortably from his back scratching against the blankets.

Seth shot up, his vision going fuzzy for a moment. "Fuck Ro," he groaned, getting up from the bed and hurrying to the bathroom. He returned freshly cleaned with a rag in his hand. He walked over to the bed and cleaned the mess from Roman's stomach and thighs. "Turn over and I'll finish working on those welts."

Roman nodded, yawning as he rolled to his belly. After a moment he felt Seth's cool fingers on his skin again. He looked over his shoulder at his lover, the determination and love there to easily be seen on the handsome face. "Hey Seth," he started, the brown eyes looking up to meet his grey ones. "I love you."

Seth smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Roman's lips. "I love you too," he answered, dipping his fingers into the tub of salve, thinking that he had to address the few welts he'd left on the already bruised skin. "I'm sorry I hit you so hard."

"Don't apologize, I liked it," Roman spoke up, turning to relax into the bed. He was gratefully sleepy and completely relaxed from the work out Seth had given him. "Don't worry about my back right now, come over here and hold me. Isn't that what you're supposed to do as a Dom?"

Seth let out a chuckled, replacing the lid to the salve and dropping it to the floor. "That only applies to real Dom's," he teased, moving up to lay next to Roman. "And you're the one that always wraps me up in your arms, big guy."

"Can't help that you fit perfectly in them," Roman yawned, kissing Seth's forehead lightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't… ya know…."

Seth shook his head, moving up to rest a hand on Roman's jaw. "Don't. It's not something we do often, I can't expect you to cum just from me like that without some serious practice." He moved up to kiss Roman's lips again. "Don't worry, we'll try again later."

Roman snorted out a small laugh, holding Seth a little tighter. He'd try as often as Seth wanted. He nuzzled his nose in the long hair, knowing that their time together was going to become shorter and shorter. Tomorrow was the night that the Shield was broken apart, and Seth was going to be the reason. He knew Seth wouldn't be riding with him and Dean anymore, that they wouldn't be at signings or guest appearances together. They would have to keep up appearances for the show and as much as he hated it, that meant they'd only be close like this at the hotel and backstage.

Seth could feel Roman's slight uneasiness and he knew it was over what was going to happen the next night. "Hey Roman," he breathed, looking up into the closed eyes. "You know I love you, more than anything right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then stop thinking so much," Seth went on, wrapping his arm around Roman's waist, resting his head on the expansive chest. "I love you, only you. Nothing will take me from you. Got that?"

"Yeah, I got it," Roman answered with a chuckle. Leave it up to Seth to know instantly what was on his mind. "Just promise you won't hit Dean too hard. You know he'll be butt hurt if you smack him too hard."

Seth chuckled, nodding. He knew all too well, the third member of the group wasn't happy that they were breaking up and as of late he'd been moody. He understood, he wasn't ready for them to break up either, but it was the start to their singles career and they all needed it. Together they were unstoppable, now they had to prove that as individuals. "Promise you won't forget about me when you make it to the top?"

"Psh," Roman hummed, cracking one eye open to meet sleepy brown ones. "Keep it up and I'm going to fuck you so hard wearing that belt."

Seth shivered involuntarily. "I can't wait." And he really couldn't.

* * *

><p>(AN): Just a little smut for everyone! I hope you liked it! Thank you for a wonderful year guys! Here's to many more! Cheers! Title is Pleasure And Pain by Gemini Syndrome.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
